The Endless Waltz
by berry121
Summary: What does fate mean? For two men, its like an endless waltz.
1. Chapter 1

The Endless Waltz

By: Julie Berg

The character and universe all belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me.

Prologue

_It was dark, which was the first thing that he noticed about the place. Then he realized with a revulsion that it reeked of unwashed bodies and other unexplainable things._

_ There was a single light in the center of the small room, if it could be called a room. The light came from a floating orb above the table and he could almost make out someone sitting behind the _

_table. _

_"So you have come to hear your fortune, have you?" A raspy voice came out of the darkness and he almost screamed in fear. Straining against the darkness, he made out an old woman,_

_ with long unwashed hair and deep wrinkles. It was hard to tell what age she was for she kept her head low and she wore a black cloak that covered half her face. Not knowing what to do he _

_swallowed and stepped forward, his hands were sweating and he wanted to run away. _

_"Well, I haven't got all day, what will it be. Past, future, or the usual…love life?" The raspy voice said again from the darkness and he nodded towards her. The old woman leaned forward until the _

_light hit her ugly face, which made him flinch but he didn't move._

_"He he…well lets see what the cards have to tell me." _

_The woman took a set of old worn looking cards and started to shuffle them all the while looking at him with clear white eyes. He shivered, though not from the cold. Finally the old woman set _

_the cards down on the table and peered at them with her blind eyes. _

_Looking up from the cards the woman simply said in another set of raspy voice,_

"_You who will walk a dark path but also the light path._

_Beware of many dangers in the past but also the future._

_Many will judge but none as harshly as you._

_Keep faith in the young one, who shines like a bolt of lighting._

_For you are destined together, in the past, the present and the future._

_He, who has defeated the dark one, will do so in again_

_Green will save you_

_Black will surround you_

_But together will bind you_

_Wait for the one loathed_

_Wait for the one loved_

_She with the green and he with the black_

_Together the right one will come_

_Potter is the name_

_Marry you must before reaching forty_

_Or death awaits you both and your demons_

_Life without reason but the reason is given_

_Potter is the name_

_Seek out the one who will bring you salvation"_

_The woman stopped and looked at him with milky white eyes. They seemed to see his souls and as he tired to turn away, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand._

_"Remember child…Potter is the name, Potter is the names…remember that." _

_Terrified beyond words he nodded and jerking his hand from her gasp, he turned and ran from the building. He ran and ran and everything he looked back, he saw her milky eyes following him. Words followed him, _

_"Potter is the name…Potter is the name…Potter…"_

With a gasp Severus Snape jerked awake, he was sweating like he had just ran a marathon and his long hair clung to his face and neck. Getting his breath back slowly he looked

around his bedroom to see if anything was amiss. The room was still the same as it had been the night before. His large bed was pushed against the wall in the center, both sides had

tables with books on them, the floor had a well designed rug on it. Across form the bed was the large walk in closet and the bathroom. The walls were decorated with well picked

pictures that he loved and the whole bedroom had a feel of peace to it. He had decorated it that way for that purpose and yet he didn't seem to have reached peace yet. Shaking his

head, Severus got off the bed and headed towards his bathroom, he was wearing a silk black pajama that some what clung to his well shaped body. As he washed his face he tried not

to think about the dream, it still gave him the shivers. Instead he focused on the mirror, he was not a handsome man by nature but he looked especially dead that morning. Sighing he

got into the showers and stayed there for couple more minutes than normal. After getting dressed in his usual color choice of black robes, he headed out to his living room. The living '

room was also designed in a way that allowed peace and relaxation. There were two large sofas in the center of the room with a large glass coffee table, which was decorated with

books; the fire hearth was right across from it. The walls were covered with books, some in glass frames and others in wooden shelves. Severus liked books, because they helped him

stay calm, he needed after what he did everyday. Walking past the living room he headed out of the large wooden door to the main hallway that lead to the main door out of the

dungeon.

He arrived at the staff table little later than usual and the other teachers gave him a glance, which he chose to ignore. He sat down and without giving anyone else a glance or a

greeting, started up his breakfast. It was after all a normal day in Severus Snape's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape swept into the classroom and slammed the door behind him. He was in a bad mood ever since breakfast, after he had caught Potter laughing at him. How dare that boy!

He thought that Potter had no respect for anyone, just like his father.

"Everyone open your books to 657, we will be making or should I say you will be attempting to make Guide potion. Does anyone know what this potion does or what it means?"

Immediately Hermione raised her hand, which the professor chose to ignore until he realized that no one else had their hands up. He nodded towards her, Hermione immediately

explained to the class.

"The Guide potion is a very interesting potion because it doesn't really do anything to the drinker once they drink it. Rather it makes anyone else close by lose themselves almost

complete into themselves. The Guide potion was created for the sole purpose of making the enemy loose themselves so that the good guys could escape. The reason its called the

Guide potion is because the only way the enemy could be saved was if the drinker acted as a guide and help them find their way back."

Here Hermione stopped and looked up at the Professor, who gave her a slight nod to approve her statement, beaming Hermione sat down.

"As Mrs. Granger explained, this potion is a simple potion to make, so don't make any mistake! Now get started!"

With that Snape turned to his desk and sat down, it was neatly organized as was everything in his life. As he graded papers, he occasionally looked up to see how the class was doing;

he would do the routine check up once they had actually made something for him to see. After finishing up his papers, Snape stood up and began his checking; most of the students had

gotten the potion correct, even that idiot Neville Longbottom had the right color. The only one who seemed to be having any problems was of course Harry Potter!

"Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing?! I asked for you to make a Guide potion, not something that looks like it has seen better days! Redo it immediately!"

Snape snapped at the boy, who stared at him for a moment before nodding. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing, so the boy was acting a little odd, what it was to him. The rest

of the class went smoothly and eventually even Potter got the potion right, the class ended and the students began packing and walking out of the door. Snape was halfway to the

door when he heard one of the Golden Trio say,

"Hey, Harry its time to leave. Harry…Harry!"

Snape whipped around to see Potter fall forward to the floor with a thud, rushing forward he turned over the boy to see what the matter was. Looking at the two worried friends,

"What happened?!" Snape barked, the two looked at each other and said at the same time.

"We don't know Professor, he was just fine this morning and even in class, but he wouldn't respond when we touched him. What going to him Professor?"

"Both of you need to calm down, Mrs. Granger notify the headmaster and Mr. Weasley help me carry his things to the hospital wings."

The two students nodded and Hermione rushed to get the headmaster and Ron picked up Harry's things and followed Professor Snape. Who in turn was carrying Harry bridal style

towards the hospital wings.

Madam Promfrey rushed over and one look over, she nodded to a bed near a corner. Snape placed the boy and stepped back, he nodded at the Weasley boy, who placed the things

next to Harry's bed.

"Mr. Weasely I think you should go to your next class…"

"But sir…I want to stay here with Harry…what if he wakes up?"

Snape glared down at the redhead, "As I was saying I will notify when he is awake. Now leave." Ron gave a last look before leaving the hospital. Snape sighed and also headed out,

only to be stopped by Professor Dumbledore by the doorway.

"Serverus, I head that Mr. Potter fainted in your class. Is he alright?"

Snape nodded and pointed towards the door, Dumbledore made his way towards the bed and again Snape made his way towards the door. However the headmaster's next words

stopped him dead in his track.

"Severus it seems that Mr. Potter has gotten the mark, you better come check to make sure it's the right one."

Snape willed his body not to move, he didn't want to see it. He knew what it meant, and he knew that he was not ready or strong enough to do the task. But as usual his body

betrayed him and he found himself standing before the boy's bed, looking down at his left hand. On the ring finger of Harry's hand, there was a well shaped mark that appeared as if he

had worn a ring there for some time and it had left a mark on the skin. Severus looked down at his own left hand and his too was the same. He had gotten it when he had turned

seventeen and not understanding what it meant, had waited for ten years before he had understood its meaning. Now the boy also had it, Snape ran a hand through his face and fell

into a chair.

"How is this possible Albus? The boy is too young for this…I am too old for this."

Albus looked down at his most trusted friend and said,

"Sometimes fate has ways of showing itself in the most unusual place and all we can do it go along with it. So that's what you must do Severus, you must follow your fate and see

where it takes you."

Giving the man a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, Albus turned around and made his way towards the door, but before he reached it, he said.

"Remember to tell the boy the truth, Severus he deserves to know what is in store for him in the future."

Snape dropped his face in his hands and the old man shook his head and walked out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry awoke he found himself in the hospital wing, surrounded by candies and gifts from his friends. He turned his head and was greeted by none other than the Potion Master

standing beside his bed. Too shocked to say anything, Harry just lay there wondering why Snape was standing there.

"Mr. Potter it seems you have woken up, if you are feeling better we need to discuss some things immediately."

Snape said, but not in his usual mean self, Harry still too shocked to say anything just nodded and attempted to get up.

"I didn't mean right now, just rest for a little bit and meet me later down at the dungeon. I must…I have some things to say to you."

With that Snape walked out of the room, his cloak bellowing after him. Harry sat up and slapped himself across the face, it hurt so he wasn't dreaming. He hadn't dreamed that his evil

professor had been totally nice and even courteous towards him. Rubbing his cheek, Harry picked up an present and opened it, munching on a candy he thought. Harry realized that he

had been acting rather odd, even by his standard all day. He had spent the entire morning looking at things and wondering about them, even at Quidditch he had been out of focus.

Then again in Potion class, he had hardly said anything and had not even risen to anger when Snape had yelled at him. How odd he thought, he felt perfectly peaceful and relaxed, as if

nothing was going to happen to him. After defeating Voldermort in his sixth year, he supposed he deserved to feel that way. Harry continued to muse and eat candies, until his friends

came to visit. They were of course worried about him but he assured them that he was just fine. They were all sitting on his bed and eating candies when Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Harry what is that?" Pointing at his left ring finger, Harry looked at it and notice a mark round his finger. It looked like a ring impression, he rubbed at it but it didn't come off.

"I don't know, I never noticed it before. I guess its nothing." Harry said and went back to his candy, though Hermione looked thoughtful.

Later that day Harry was released from the hospital wing and warning to drink more water from Madam Promfry. Harry waved and walked down the steps towards the dungeon, he

hadn't forgotten his appointment with Snape. Once he arrived to the front door, he raised a hand to knock, but the door opened and Snape stood before him. Looking down at Harry,

Snape sneered for a moment but seemed to rethink about it and instead opened the door wider to allow Harry in. Surprised by the man's action, Harry walked into the living room of his

Professor. It was beautifully decorated; Harry had to admit that the man had some taste in making the place look inviting. Snape gestured towards the sofas and Harry sat down after a

moment hesitation.

"Anything to drink Potter, Tea, water…?" Snape asked, the words seeming to sound alien to both their ears. Harry shook his head, he was getting a headache trying to figure out his

professor's sudden behavior change. Deciding to go right to the heart of the matter, Harry leaned forward on the sofas and asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Professor Snape, why did you call me down to your dungeon? I am really confused, and you are suddenly acting so nice makes me feel uncomfortable, excuse me for saying so."

Snape smirked and sat across from Harry and folding his long fingers together, he said.

"None took Mr. Potter. The reason I asked you to come to my dungeon as you eloquently put it is because I have to show you something important."

Snape paused and Harry waited, they looked at each other, then finally Snape stood up nad walked over to a shelve with a glass door to it. He took out a pensive and set it in front of

Harry, which Harry looked at but didn't undertand.

"It's a pensive." He said simply. Snape sneered and said, "Of course it is, what else would it be!"

Harry smiled which made Snape wonder why the boy was suddenly smiling at him, he had just insulte him too.

"You insulted me and sneered at me, finally the normal Snape is back!" Harry explained when Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

Snape gave a glare and pointed to the bowl.

"This pensive contains one memory and its not a memory that I like, you have my permission to view it. I think it will explain why I called you down."

Harry looked at Snape as if he had two heads,

"You want me to look at your memory?"

Snape sighed and nodded, " Mr. Potter I gave you permission did I not?" Harry nodded and giving Snape a one last reasonable look, kneeled down to the pensive level. Then grasping

both side of the bowl, he plunged into the memory. Snape waited by sitting on the couch, he was mentally preparing himself for what was next to come. He rubbed his ring finger slowly

to calm himself. Few mintues later Harry dropped out of the Pensive with a thud, he looked slightly pale but was still breathing. Giving the boy more time, Snape summoned some warm

tea and handed it to Harry. Who took it with a slightly shaking hands, sipping it slowly colors returned to his cheek soon after.

"What was that?" He asked the question that Snape had known he would ask.

"That Mr. Potter was an old memory when I was nine and went to get my fortune told. IT was a mistake as you can see a mistake that haunts me to this day."

Snape said while shipping his tea, Harry looked at him and second later asked.

"What did it mean when she kept repeating "Potter is the name"? Dose it mean me?"

Snape nodded and settings down his tea stood up and walked over to another shelve and took out a large book. Setting it down on the coffee table he opened it to the page that was

marked by a book holder. There on his elegant handwriting was the whole prophecy, though it had words written next to each line.

"I wrote it down when I got home that day, I spent up until I was seventeen trying to despiser what it meant. Back then I had no idea who you were so it was difficult to tell what it

meant, even though you appear through the prophecy."

Harry nodded, "So it means that you will have to get married to me before you are forty or both of will die?" Harry asked calmly. Snape nodded and pointed to another line

_She with the green and he with the black_

_Together the right one will come_

_Potter is the name_

"Here its talking about your parents and when i later read this, I almost thought that it was talking about your father. However your father didn't have a scar in shape of lighting nor

was he the son of someone with green eyes. When I got older I realized it was talking about you."

Harry nodded and sipped his tea some more, there wasn't much to the prophecy, except it detailed what was important for them to undertand. It was talking about Harry and Snape

and according to it they needed to get married or they would both die. There wasn't anything Harry could do about it, he could yell or throw a tantrum but it wouldn't solve the problem.

Instead he looked up and said evenly, "If it means that we have to get married, then fine, because I am not ready to die yet."

"However that is out of the question because I, Mr. Potter do not wan to get married to you. I have been researching a way to make it so that you will not die, so that you may life out

your life however way you please."

With that Snape snapped the book shut and stood up, leaving a shocked Harry behind. Harry scrambled up and walked over to Snape's side.

"What do you mean by that? Does that mean that you will still die, so you are just going to let yourself die because of a stupid reason?"

Snape glared at him, "I don't know what part of my opinion is stupid to you Mr. Potter, but its how I have come to conclusion."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I said that I would marry you, why do you have to be this way. If we get married then no one has to die!"

Harry felt like strangling the man, he was so frustrating! Snape ignored him and instead walked towards the bedroom, Harry followed him.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"No, not really. If you would please leave, I have some grading to do before I go to bed."

With that he waked into his bedroom and shut the door, leaving Harry fuming in the living room.


End file.
